1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, and more particularly, to containers for medicinal tablets used to transport tablets required by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tablets are typically contained in tablet containers in which the tablets are either separated from each other in packets which may be either square, rectangular, or circular, with a packet containing a plurality of individual receptacles, each of which includes a single tablet. A sealing element, such as foil, etc., is placed on the container and the tablets are individually sealed in their compartments. By removing only a single tablet at a time, the other tablets in the container maintain their sealed status. Such an arrangement is, obviously, very bulky. In addition, there is relatively little protection for the individual tablets. For example, if the package is placed in a woman's purse or in a man's pocket, the sealing foil, or whatever is used, is relatively easily torn, etc., so that the tablets are subject to pulverizing, falling out, etc.
In the alternative, tablets may be inserted into a hard, outer shell, such as a plastic container. The tablets have no protection from each other, and accordingly may be chipped or broken by ordinary movements.
In addition to the other problems, as discussed above in the preceding paragraphs, such apparatus offers virtually no protection against temperature problems. Tablets, at least for some medicinal purposes, require temperatures within a predetermined range in order to maintain their potency. If temperatures exceed the desired range, a degradation in the chemical or medicinal properties of the tablets results. This is so with nitroglycerin tablets taken for angina problems.
Prior art containers for nitroglycerin tablets normally do not include any insulative features for the tablets. Accordingly, the temperature of the tablets rapidly stabilizes at ambient temperatures, whatever that may be. In some climates, such as the southern and southwestern portions of the United States, where temperatures may exceed 100.degree. Fahrenheit on summer days, it is obvious that the temperature of the nitroglycerin tablets, when subjected to such temperatures, without insulative protection, will quickly reach the outside ambient temperature.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a tablet container which limits the extent of the pulverizing which may occur and which provides insulation for protecting the tablets from degradation due to the temperature problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 322,144 (Williams) discloses a milk and water cooler which includes a pair of coaxial cylinders, one disposed within the other. The two cylinders are spaced apart by braces. The two cylinders have separate lids and separate spouts.
U.S. Pat. No. 624,168 (Brun) discloses a portable refrigerating case having three separate compartments, the innermost of which contains the frozen goods. The middle compartment includes a liquid cooling medium, and the outer compartment holds insulating material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,864 (Martin) discloses a container including cylindrical elements, spaced apart from each other, with corrugated spacers between them. The inner container holds frozen materials, and between the inner container and the outer container are various types of insulation, corrugated spaces, and the like. The inner container is separated from the outer container also by a particular cap configuration and by a bottom configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,512 (Hinkley) discloses a double milk bottle container which is a housing for holding a pair of milk cartons. The housing includes spaced apart walls, with the space between the walls comprising dead air space. The two walls are connected together by spacer ribs. The connecting ribs apparently extend the full width of the cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,059 (Strunk) discloses insulation system for a vessel in which there are two concentric vessels with the outer vessel being a relatively cylindrical vessel and the inner vessel being generally cylindrical but with a grid configuration on its outer periphery or protrusions extending outwardly from the outer periphery and contacting the inner periphery of the outer vessel. Dead air spaces are formed between the two vessels within the grid opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,311 (Sullivan) discloses an insulated container used for the delivery of frozen foods. There are inner and outer vessels or shells, with corrugated insulating material and dead air space between the inner and outer walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,634 (Rosenkrans et al) patent discloses a tablet retainer cage which comprises a pair of cylinders, with the inner cylinder holding the tablets and being spaced apart from the outer cylinder. The inner cylinder contains apertures connecting the inner cylinder with a space between the inner and outer cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,789 (Progler) discloses a rectangular storage container for liquified gases. The structure includes thermal insulation as an outer housing, and a plurality of discrete seals on the inside of the thermal insulation covering for holding an inner gas having a low thermal conductivity for insulation purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,238 (Warncke) discloses a pressure gas storage container and safety breathing apparatus having a plurality of compartments. Some of the compartments communicate with each other, and some do not.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,099 (McTaggart) discloses a tablet dispenser apparatus for holding a plurality of tablets. The apparatus is generally cylindrical in configuration and is designed to hold a supply of tablets for a predetermined time, such as one month, etc. The tablet dispenser includes calendar indicia, etc. The cylindrical apparatus includes window elements for allowing a visual inspection of the contents of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,208 (Lowe) discloses a medicinal tablet container including a pair of cylindrical containers, or a double walled insulated container, in which the two containers, or container walls, are separated from each other. The outer container is preferably glass, and the inner container may be either glass or plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,228 (Stoneback) discloses a medication container which has essentially two portions, a bottom cylindrical portion and a top cylindrical cap portion. Medication is disposed on the inside of the lower cylindrical portion. The cap portion is secured by a chain to a user's body. A cap portion is relatively large and is threadedly secured to the lower portion. The primary reason for the size of the cap is to allow it to be quickly removed from the bottom portion. Because it is so large it is easily gripped or held by a user, making it easy to remove it to allow the user to easily and quickly obtain access to the medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,571 (Hirvela) discloses a scent dispenser comprising a pair of elements threadedly secured together, with a removable scent holder nested within one of the two elements. The particular structural design of the two elements, as they are threadedly secured together, is claimed in detail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,076 (Beveridge et al) discloses a pill container adapted to be work by a user. The apparatus includes a cylindrical holder, with a removable plug type bottom and a removable plug type top. The cylindrical container does not include insulation elements. Rather, the significant design aspect of the '076 patent appears to reside in the plug configuration for the top or upper plug.